A Rock for Harry
by Viovel
Summary: Oneshot - Ron liebt Harry, aber dieser ist gleichzeitig Draco's Freund. (Pairing: Harry/Draco und Harry/Ron)


**Autor:** Viovel  
**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren aus Harry Potter gehört nicht mir.  
**Pairing:** Harry x Draco / Harry x Ron  
**Infos:** Es findet einige Jahre nach Hogwarts und dem Krieg statt.  
**Zusammenfassung:** Ron liebt Harry, aber dieser ist gleichzeitig Draco's Freund.

**Fortsetzung?** Dann schreib mir einen lieben Kommentar, dann überlege ich es mir!

x x x

Seit Draco und Harry ein Paar waren, hatten sie so stark wie möglich versucht, die beiden gänzlich verschiedenen Freundeskreise näher zusammen zu bringen. Aus diesem Grund hatte das frischverliebte Pärchen einen Filmabend arrangiert und Pansy, Blaise, Hermine und mich eingeladen. Ich hatte daran gedacht, abzusagen, da ich es mir nicht zutraute, still dazusitzen und das Glück der Beiden mit anzusehen, doch Hermine hatte mich gezwungen, mitzukommen. Meine Anwesenheit war Harry nämlich wirklich wichtig, schließlich gehörte ich zu seinen besten Freunden.

So kam es also, dass Draco, Harry und ich auf einem Sofa saßen, während die anderen drei sich auf die restlichen Sessel und Stühle verteilt hatten. Harry saß auf Draco's Schoß und hatte seinen Kopf in seine Halsbeuge gelegt, während Draco ihn mit seiner freien Hand im Nacken streichelte. Hermine, Blaise, Pansy und zu meiner Beunruhigung auch Draco selbst wussten von meinem kleinen Geheimnis - von meiner Schwärmerei für Harry.

Also entschieden Hermine, Blaise und Pansy sich nicht einzumischen und miteinander zu reden, obwohl ich die flüchtigen Blicke von ihnen in meine Richtung deutlich spüren konnte. Auch Draco warf mir hin und wieder einen Blick zu, den ich nicht zu deuten vermochte. Harry dagegen merkte nichts, hatte noch nie etwas bemerkt, und war dem Einschlafen nahe. In der Mitte auf dem Tisch stand eine Schüssel mit Süßigkeiten aus der Zaubererwelt.

Sie war hauptsächlich leer, wenn man von den einzelnen Eismäusen absah. Harry hatte die Schokofrösche, Hermine die Kürbispasteten, Blaise die Sirupbonbons am Liebsten und Pansy probierte gelegentlich eine von Bertie Botts Bohnen. Je nach welcher Geschmacksrichtung sie griff, hörte man herzliches Schmatzen oder geekeltes Husten. Draco und ich aßen nichts von alle dem. Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, also hatte ich es aufgegeben, und Draco wahrscheinlich einfach nur, weil er seine einzige freie Hand nicht von Harry's Nacken nehmen wollte. Er wollte mir zu erkennen geben, dass Harry sein Eigentum war.

»Ich werde die Schüssel mal auffüllen«, verkündigte ich, als ich aufstand und mit der Schüssel zur Küche ging. Während ich einige Schokofrösche in die Schüssel legte, hörte ich Schritte. Ich ahnte schon, wer das sein könnte. »Weasley«, sagte der blondhaarige Teufel, »Lass mich dir helfen« Also half er mir, die magischen Süßigkeiten aufzufüllen.

»Du weißt, Harry ist vergeben?«, erklärte er mir, die Drohung knapp unter der Oberfläche liegend, »Mach nichts, was du bereuen könntest« Ich schluckte laut. Was wäre, wenn ich es bereuen würde, wenn ich nichts zu Harry sagte? »… Ich schätze, das sind genug Süßigkeiten«, begann ich, »Ich will den Film nicht verpassen«

Als wir wieder zusammen saßen, in der selben Position wie am Anfang, dachte ich nach. Ich musste es Harry sagen, doch ich wusste nicht wie. »Harry?«, zögerte ich und er blickte müde in meine Richtung. Seine linke Augenbraue war minimal angehoben, jemand, der ihn nicht in und auswendig kannte, wäre dies wohl entgangen, und ich wusste, das ich seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte. »Ich wollte dir gerne etwas geben, aber ich möchte davor erstmal wissen, ob du es haben möchtest«

Ich hatte nun sein Interesse geweckt, denn er fragte neugierig, »Was ist es denn?« Er rutschte ein wenig in Draco's Armen, um es sich gemütlicher zu machen. »Also ich habe letztens einen großen Felsen gefunden und ich dachte daran, ihn dir in den Garten zu stellen« Erst schien Harry verwirrt zu sein und ich dachte schon, er würde die Anspielung nicht zu bemerken. Er schien aber langsam doch zu verstehen.

Ich erinnerte mich an die Konversation mit Harry in unserem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts zurück. Da war so ein seltsamer Mann in der Winkelgasse, ich schätze er war nicht mehr ganz dicht oder so - naja, jedenfalls hat er irgendwie gesagt, er würde seiner Geliebten einen Stein schenken und desto größer der Stein ist, desto mehr heißt es, dass er sie liebt, und wenn sie ihn annimmt, heißt es, dass sie ihn genauso liebt und dann heiraten sie.

»Also, du willst mir einen Stein schenken…«, wiederholte Harry langsam. Ich nickte, »Du musst mir nur sagen, ob du ihn annimmst« Harry's Blick schweifte ab und glitt über die anderen, die - augenscheinlich - vom Film gebannt waren. »Weiß Filch Bescheid?«, antwortete Harry und stellte den Blickkontakt zwischen uns wieder her.

Es war zwischen mir und Harry über die Jahre zur Angewohnheit geworden zu sagen, dass Filch Bescheid wusste. Denn Filch war immer der, der als letztes davon erfährt und wenn Filch Bescheid wusste, wussten alle Bescheid.

Harry wollte wissen ob Hermine, Blaise, Pansy und Draco schon davon wussten. »Ja, er weiß auf jeden Fall Bescheid«, ich nickte. Alle wussten von meinen Gefühl Harry gegenüber. »Filch hat sogar vor mir davon erfahren«, sagte Harry. »Tut mir Leid, ich hab es ihm nicht erzählt, ich schwöre«, erwiderte ich entschuldigend. »Du hättest es mir aber sagen können«

»Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du es wissen wolltest«, gab ich zögernd zu. »Natürlich will ich über einen Felsen wissen! Wer würde denn nicht gern über einen Felsen wissen?«, erwiderte Harry lächelnd, »Ist er groß, ist er schön?« Nun war ich an der Reihe, zu lächeln.

»Ja, er ist groß. Er ist oben flach und hat eine rötliche Tönung. Die Farben sind atemberaubend«, erzählte ich. Harry dachte einen Moment nach, dann antwortete er, »Ja, ich werde später Platz in meinem Garten dafür machen« In seinen Augen lag Trauer und Schuld und ich wusste, dass er mit Draco Schluss machen würde. Ich war glücklich und dennoch fühlte ich mich schuldig.

Draco's Daumen strich über das schwarze Haar, »Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du Steine so gerne magst. Ich kann dir so viele bringen, wie du willst« Harry blickte ihn an und seine Mundwinkel zuckten, nur ganz kurz, und in seinen Augen lag - tief verborgen - Trauer, »Ja, ich weiß, dass du das kannst«

Dann schaute Harry wieder zurück zu mir und lächelte. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und ich wusste, dass ich nichts bereute.


End file.
